Not Quite Right
by SilentMyriad
Summary: Something isn't quite right with Don. It's going to get worse before it gets better. What do you do when your brother doesn't seem like your brother anymore?
1. What Is Yet To Come

_Disclaimer: I just borrow them to play for a while._

_What Is Yet To Come ..._

* * *

Leo pressed his back into the wall and tried to quiet his harsh gasps for breath. The lights had gone long ago. Only a few candles were left, sputtering their last into inconsistent light and shadows. He prayed that the flickering would not betray his refuge, a small space hidden in the darkness. If only he had a chance to just _think_ for a moment.

The intercom buzzed. Don's voice echoed overhead and from the corners. "I know where you are Leo."

Leo flinched.

Don laughed, a grating and unpleasant sound. "Did you forget who designed the lair's security system?"

_

* * *

__tbc_


	2. Exordium

_Standard Disclaimer: I only play with them for a while. _

_This is my first attempt at writing angst/horror. Criticism well received. You can thank MidnightHeir, Nekotsuki, Pi90katana and Goblin Cat KC for the existence of this fic (past the 100 word snippet – that can be blamed on reading creepypasta past midnight)._

_ex.or.di.um (noun) : a beginning or introduction _

* * *

It wasn't quite right.

Don sighed. Slowly he put the soldering iron away, carefully and neatly into its leather case. He rolled his neck, wincing at the cracking sound. He had been working on this for far too many of the past hours.

Grabbing his duffel and turning off the lights, he left his room.

The rec area was dark, but the glow from the TVs lit up the couch. Mikey was curled up, staring transfixed at the multiple screens. A half-eaten bowl of popcorn rested neglected in his lap. _It must be some movie for Mikey to forget about food_. "What are you watching?"

Mikey jumped with a yelp, sending the popcorn and bowl onto the floor. "Don! Don't sneak up on me!" Don quirked an eyebrow. He had not been trying to be quiet. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack? I mean, I'm only watching the scariest movie ever known to man: Revenge of the Alien Squid from Jupiter III. Well, maybe it was the third most scariest since I watched I and II first." He rambled on. "Do you want to watch? The original War of the Worlds is coming on next!"

Don shook his head. "I have to get back to work."

"Do—on", Mikey pleaded. "You're always working."

"Mikey, the security system is not going to fix nor upgrade itself. I then need to recalibrate the tunnel sensors to integrate them with the system upgrade. I still have to build a cell phone repeater for the south-east junction so we can get signal in that dead reception area in the nearby tunnels..."

Mikey cut him off. "Geez, Don. You're no fun." Don bit back a scathing reply. _Help on occasion might be nice._

Don realized that asking Mikey to accompany him to the junkyard, after he had been watching Revenge of the Alien Something from Wherever I, II **and** III, was probably not the best idea. For either of them. He rolled his eyes, and left Mikey to his movies.

Raph, of course, was no where to be found. He was probably already out with Casey. He hoped he was out with Casey and not on his own. Casey might be as hot-headed as Raph, but even him watching Raph's back was much better than no one. At least he hadn't demanded anything fixed today. Though there was still a high probability of Raph coming home in need of stitches … again. _Maybe I should just teach him how to stitch up his own wounds._

Don headed to the dojo. He already knew Leo was inside.

Leo was always here. Don didn't feel like playing today the role of younger brother, begging for company against the scary dark. "Leo, I need another chipboard. I'm heading to the junkyard. I'll take the bike." _Well, as long as Raph hasn't already taken it, or crashed it up and forgot to tell me … again._

Leo didn't even pause in his kata. "It's already late in the night, Don. Perhaps you should wait until tomorrow."

Don, slightly ruffled, "I can't work on the motion sensors until I get the control circuits working Leo." _And here I am justifying myself and my actions to him again._ "The chipboard I have been trying to modify for the past three hours, I discovered to have six blown transistors. I was able to fix one, replace three, but the last two…." Scowling, he realized that Leo probably stopped listening after 'It's not the one I need and it's broken'.

"I won't be gone too long. The quicker I can find a serviceable chipboard, the quicker I can get the security system working correctly. I want to get this done as soon as possible."

Leo nodded over his shoulder, having started a different kata during the conversation. "Be careful, Don. Don't get too distracted.

_Of course, Leo. You could always come with me._ Don thought bitingly. He wasn't being fair and he knew it. He knew why Leo practiced as much as he did. Don worked in his lab for many of the same reasons. Don was tired (exhausted) and the minutest of slights seemed as grievous insults.

"Don't wait up." Don left.

* * *

It was much later by the time Raph returned to the lair.

He saw Leo's door half-open. Raph knew he was in there meditating or sleeping, he never could tell which. _That cat-like half-sleep Leo does gives me the creeps_._ It's like he always knows what is going on, even while he's sleeping._

He snorted when he saw where Mikey had crashed out on the couch, The Undead Monstrosity from Mars II still playing on the TV. _That'll probably give him nightmares. Mikey'll be dead on his feet for practice tomorrow._

Swiping a drink from the fridge, he saw the faint light emanating from Don's room. _He's sure working late. He'll probably be in worse shape than Mikey._

_And me too, if I don't get some sleep soon._ Raph yawned and vanished into his room.

Had he bothered to peek inside Don's room to check on him, he might have been concerned. Don's duffel lay spilled open in the middle of the floor. The contents, strewn like entrails, ominously foretold of things to come.

Had Raph actually gone into the room, he might have seen Don. Half-hidden on the other side of his bed, he was crouched on the floor, quietly rocking. Clutched, in his bleeding hands, was a dusty chipboard.

* * *

_tbc_


	3. The Widening Gyre

_Disclaimer: TMNT belongs to Peter Laird and Mirage Studios, used here without permission. I only play with them for a while. _

_"The Widening Gyre" is part of a line from the poem "The Second Coming" by William Butler Yeats._

* * *

Mikey shifted uneasily from one foot to another. "Raph, I'm like always the last one to get to practice in the morning. Yeah, I mean he sometimes has to be reminded that it's time for practice since he got so caught up in whatever he was working or that he forgot what time it was, but … Don's not _late._"

They were standing in the dojo, waiting for Leo to return with a missing Don. "Chill, Mikey. Wanna give yourself an ulcer? He just was up too late working." Raph looked bored, or tired, or perhaps both.

Mikey could hear Don coming down the hallway. "Leo. I said I'm fine. I just nicked my palms while I was working last night. As you can see, I put the styptic sealant on it. Might I remind you that I designed and created this adhesive skin sealant, which I'll point out, is exceedingly superior to the market variety. I can hold my bo as normal with no difficulties."

Leo's reply wasn't quite loud enough for Raph or Mikey to overhear.

"Yes, Leo. I do remember my own speeches. Accidents happen. The wound was well-irrigated and washed with soap and water. Antibacterial gel was applied underneath the skin sealant. If I didn't think I could handle practice this morning, I would have let you know."

Leo and Don entered the dojo. Neither looked particularly happy. Don closed his hands into fists, hiding his palms.

Leo strode to the front, as the others lined up. He tersely announced, "Open-hand katas. Begin." Don and Raph both glared at him. Mikey flipped his gaze between the two. _Since when do _they_ agree on anything in training? _

Mikey watched Raph get more and more irritated at doing open-handed kata after open-handed kata. _Raph really doesn't like practicing without his sai. I wonder how much longer -_

"Leo. This is ridiculous." Raph's patience had apparently been exceeded. "Don's the one injured, not us."

"I am not an invalid," Don snapped.

"Yeah? Your hands say otherwise," Raph retorted.

Don faced off across him. "Fine. You want a demonstration?"

Raph snorted. "Like you've ever been able to beat me."

Mikey watched in utter disbelief as Don baited Raph into a sparring match. _That's not right. _Don_ just picked a fight with Raph. ... _

_... What's even more not right is that Don seems to be winning right now. _

Indeed, Don had just successfully thrown Raph. Raph rolled with it, returning to his feet. His eyes narrowed as he charged back in. Don dodged the incoming kick, but refused to stay on the defensive. Raph found himself blocking often more than attacking.

Don kicked out too aggressively, overextending and leaving himself wide open. Raph smirked as he started to take advantage of Don's mistake. His expression changed to one of surprise as Don abruptly wavered, eyes closing. Raph quickly tried to pull the strike he'd already started.

Leo was suddenly in the way. He caught Raph's hand, his body checking the rest of the Raph's momentum. "Enough Raph!" Leo glared at Raph. Raph, however, was looking over Leo's shoulder at Don. Don was standing, though shakily. Raph shrugged off Leo's hold.

"Enough. Practice is over. Don, stay here." Leo waved the rest of them off.

Leo waited for several moments after Raph and Mikey had both left the dojo. "Are you hurt?," he asked levelly.

"No," Don replied, soft and clipped.

"I don't know what your problem is this morning, but it ends now. You will leave your attitude at the door, Don. That's the kind of behavior I might expect from Raph, not from you. I have enough to handle with the two of them, I don't need to be coping with your immaturity as well." Leo sighed, but his voice lost none of the hardness. "Go work on something that'll calm you down. I expect that you will be focused for afternoon practice."

Don grit his teeth. "I got it, Leo." He stalked off to his lab.

--

Lunch was a snatch and grab affair. No one seemed quite willing to all sit down at the table together.

As Leo was washing his dishes, he was ambushed by an uncertain Mikey. "Leo?"

"Yes?" Leo asked over his shoulder.

"Uh, a question. I mean, other than all the other strange things this morning... 'Cause there was a lot of it. Especially with Don and -"

Leo cut off the rambling. "Mikey, what is it?"

Mikey blurted out, "I thought Leatherhead made that spray skin stuff?"

Leo paused, searching his own memory. "I don't know Mikey. It's probably nothing to worry about." He offered what was intended to be a comforting smile. "Don's just been working too hard."

--

After eating his 7-layer sandwich, Mikey realized that Don hadn't come out for food yet. _Probably __forgot to eat again. I don't know how he does that, my stomach reminds me all the time when I haven't eaten - during practice, out on patrol, well, anytime really. _

Mikey knocked tentatively on Don's door. "Donnie?" As he poked his head into the room, he saw Don had head cradled in his arms, down on the table. "Dude, you feeling okay?" Mikey took a couple of quick steps into the room.

"Fine. What did you want?," Don replied, monotone.

"Just brought you lunch?"

Don grunted softly and lifted his head to see the tray Mikey held. Abruptly Don started coughing. Mikey's eyes widened. _That's not the little 'I have a tickle in my throat' cough. That's the deep, hacking cough of 'I'm going to die tomorrow' kind of cough. _

"Don! Seriously, are you okay?" Mike worried.

"Fine." Don stated.

"Uh, okay." Mikey fidgeted. "Can I get you something else? I mean you really don't sound good. Maybe some cough -"

"Mikey," Don interrupted. "I'm fine. Just got a lungful of dust at the junkyard. You can leave the tray."

Mikey gaped at Don. "That's it? I make my famous 7-layer sandwich for you and that's all I get?" Mikey dramatically pouted, trying to get a smile (or anything) from Don.

Don sighed impatiently. "Yes, that's it. I have to get back to work on coding the new security module."

Mikey frowned. "What? No attention for the Mikey?" One last (and futile) attempt to break into Don's dismissive mood.

Don didn't answer. He didn't take his eyes off the screen as the computer booted up.

Mikey waited awkwardly for a moment, then quietly backed out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Don turned to examine the tray of food suspiciously. He bypassed the sandwich and the cup of juice. Picking up the apple, he closely inspected it. He carefully placed it back down on the tray, neatly, in the exact same position as from he picked it up. Later, he disposed of everything on the tray. Everything _except_ for a sealed bag of chips.

--

Afternoon training felt more like an exercise in walking on rice paper than anything else. Still, it was a relatively calm, if an uneasy, session. Leo corrected Don on posture and positions more than he ever had, though he began to let the minor things slide.

Afterwards, Don disappeared into his lab without a word. If anyone had been nearby, they would have heard the odd sound of a lock being secured. Inside, no one saw the odd gleam in Don's eyes as he surveyed his lab. Nor the sly smile that broke out on his face as he began to gather pieces together.

Raph wasn't even nearby to see Don enter his lab. He was already heading to the garage, planning to work on the Shell Cycle. Major repairs was Don's ballgame, but Raph liked working with the bike. He could handle keeping it tuned. There was just something soul-satisfying about hours spent with wrenches, rags and grease.

What he saw when he reached the garage though, pissed him off. The bike was filthy. It looked like Don rode it home _though_ the junkyard. Raph dropped his tools, and picked up the hose. A few seconds later, he abruptly turned the water off. He grabbed the handlebars, peering at the rightgrip closely for a second, then shoved it away in disgust. The dust on the bike had turned slimy with the water. If there had been blood there, it was gone now. Raph didn't feel like cleaning up something else's mess. If Don left the bike like this, then _he_ could clean it up.

Raph marched downstairs, intent on laying into him for the condition of the bike. He expected to find him in his lab - not walking around the lair, head cocked to one side, staring at the ceilings as he went. Raph ignored this.

"Don!" Raph called.

Don snapped around and focused on Raph. "What?" Don almost looked frightened, like he was caught with his hands in the cookie jar. Raph ignored this also.

"What did you do to the bike last night? It's covered in junk that I don't even want to know what it is. Did you just leave it like that for someone else to clean? 'Cause I ain't. Your mess, you can clean it."

Don retaliated. "Oh, as opposed to you, who just leaves the bike in several pieces for me to find after you've crashed it." Don caustically continued, "I have an excellent idea - how about _you_ fix the bike next time?"

Raph scowled. "What the hell Don? I'm just sayin' you left the bike a mess. You're the one who fixes things."

"Oh, I know. I am the one who fixes everything around here." Don's voice lost its bite, edging into something close to despondence. "You, all of you, though you especially, remind me of that everyday. Tell me, when was the last full day where you _didn't_ ask me to fix something?"

"Uhh," Raph faltered, not quite sure how to handle this conversation anymore. Going on the offensive was always his style. "What were you doing down here anyway, starin' at the ceilings?"

Don's disinterested reply did nothing to let Raph regain his footing. "Tracing the shadows of sound. They're roiling."

Raph shook his head. "You're making no sense Don. Let me know when you've gotten back to Earth so I can talk to ya." Exasperated, Raph left.

Don wandered back into the lab. Mikey poked his head around the corner, his eyes wide. _This is _so_not a good idea..._ Mikey followed Don through the doorway.

"Don?" Mikey squeaked. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Don?"

"Yes Mikey?" Don turned around and Mikey suddenly found himself under his full scrutinizing gaze.

"I sort of overheard part of your conversation with Raph and I ... um ..." Mikey trailed off as he found Don advancing towards him. Mikey was able to back up one step, before his heel made contact with the door frame. "You know, this is a little different," Mikey tried to joke. "Last conversation we had you practically ignored me."

Don took a last, uncomfortably close, step to Mikey. He leaned his head forward, and whispered by Mikey's ear. "I'm paying," Don put his hand lazily on Mikey's shoulder, "attention to you now."

Don giggled.

Mikey's eyes couldn't get any wider. "SorrytobotheryouBye!" Mikey fled the room.

Don smirked. His expression immediately flattened as Leo appeared in the doorway.

"Don!," Leo began. "Mikey just shot by me. What did you just do?"

"Not much Leo." An easy grin slid onto Don's face. "Just got him to leave my lab alone for a while."

Leo frowned disapprovingly. "You certainly scared him."

"He did watch a marathon of monster movies last night," Don stated mildly.

"Your change in attitude today is not impressing me, Don. Your lack of focus was very apparent in training this -"

Don interrupted harshly. "Do NOT start that with me right now. Your demands of perfection in training are beginning to wear thin. My time, my focus, goes into my work. The security systems that keep us safe, the gadgets we use every fight. _They _demand nothing less than perfection – our _lives_ depends on those. But is there any slack in training for me? Oh no, not at all. In fact, you'd pull me out for extra since you seem to think I'm the weakest fighter. I'm forced into this double-duty, I don't think you have any -"

A loud piercing wailing preempted the rest of the Don's rant. Don walked to a console and flipped a switch, silencing the alarm.

Don deflated, leaning against the console with both hands. He muttered, "At least, I guess I got sleep _last_ night.

"You need to -," Leo started. "Wait. You _guess _you got sleep?"

Hesitantly, Don stuttered, "I ... don't actually remember the ride back home, or anything until this morning."

"Don," Leo breathed. "You need to take a break. Now."

Don glowered at the suggestion. "In case you hadn't noticed, that was the sensor link up finally going. Unless I get out to fix it – we are blind to whatever might be out there. Completely. Totally. Blind."

Leo stood impassive for a moment. Paranoia won out in the end, and he relented. "Just ... take someone with you."

Don picked up his duffel and started packing. Leo exited the lab and headed towards the dojo, where Master Splinter was waiting for his private training session.

Master Splinter knelt on the mats, contemplating. A lingering uneasiness permeated the lair, but it was nothing that he could pinpoint. Like mist only observed in glimpses through reflections. There was an odd ... smell, a normal musty odor, but stronger and stranger of late.

--

Later, much later, a tired Leo walked out of the dojo. Noticing the TV on, he walked over, calling out, "Mikey, when did Don and Raph -". Leo broke off as he saw both Mikey and Raph on the couch. "No one went with Don," he muttered.

Raph and Mikey glanced at each other. Mikey spoke, "He left like hours ago. I kinda wanted to ask him if he wanted to watch the movie with us, but he mumbled something about the sensors and was gone."

Meanwhile, deep in the sewers, Don's cell begins flashing. He flicked it open and clicked a couple of options that are most certainly _not_ on the others' phones...

"...he's always working. And he was really, really creepy today." Mikey's voice came in crystal clear.

Raph added, "He certainly didn't seem like his normal brainiac self."

Don could hear Leo breathing. "His behavior has been rather erratic. He's trying to balance training and his work, and he's missing sleep."

Mikey interjected excitedly, "I know! Let's work on the security, training _and_ fun at the same time!" He answered the 'how?' question before it could be asked. "Ninja hide-n-go-seek, of course!," he proclaimed proudly.

Raph went to cuff him on the back of his head, but Leo nodded. "That idea has merit, Mikey." Though he cringed at the thought he was about to follow a plan of Mikey's. "We'll train in the tunnels – Don can record what the sensors pick up and analyze it afterwards. Now, all we have to do is convince Don to get some sleep tonight."

Don paused, hands delicately rewiring the insides of some sensor a mile away. He tilted his head to the right and let out a low chuckle. "Hmmmm. I guess I'll have to pretend to sleep tonight. But, oh, tomorrow, that _does_ sound like fun."

As he continued working, a song unwound itself from his mind and escaped, echoing against the tunnel walls. "... see how the run. They all ran after the farmer's wife, who cut off their tails with a carving knife. Did you ever see such a sight in your life? As. Three. Blind. Mice."

_

* * *

_

tbc


	4. Degringolade: The First to Fall

_Standard Disclaimer: TMNT is not mine. I only play with them for a bit. _

_Thank you readers for being patient with my slow writing! plod plod And mahalo nui (big thanks) to all who left me such wonderful comments and PMs - the critiques and encouragement are definitely appreciated. The next couple of chapters all belong under an arc I'm calling degringolade. Please enjoy! _

_degringolade (day-grang-guh-LAYD) - A rapid decline, deterioration, or collapse (of a situation)._

* * *

The next morning dawned both entirely too early and too late for Don. He had been very busy well into the night, until the excuse of preparations for the testing tomorrow lost to his brothers' demands for him to sleep. The blankets, entangled among themselves and abandoned at the side of the bed, spoke to little restful sleep, if any at all.

After he had awoken, if anyone had noticed the slight tremor in his hands or the heat radiating off his skin, he might have brushed it aside as a side effect of a recent lack of sleep. But as it was, the symptoms went unnoticed, and their warning unheeded.

He met up with his brothers at the door, carefully pulling several small items out of his duffel. "Here," he said, as he thrust three round chips out to his brothers.

Mikey snatched one up. "What is it? Something fun?"

"Trackers." Don replied with a half shrug, as if that explained everything.

"Trackers? What we need those for?," asked Raph, regarding the small discs with no small amount suspicion.

Don lent an exasperated glance to Raph. "One point of the exercise today was to test the tunnel sensors, was it not? It would be slightly difficult to confirm sensor function if I didn't somehow know everyone's location at any given moment. The trackers are recording independently – later, by running a detailed spatial-temporal comparison analysis, I'll be able to determine the sensor sensitivity and accuracy."

Noticing the slightly glazed expressions staring back at him, he heaved a sigh. "Here, look. I've got one too." Don held up an identical disc he pulled from his belt.

Somewhat dryly, he continued, "If you are concerned about unfair advantages, please be assured all the tracking equipment for these is back here." His tone drew darker, "It's a shame I haven't made it portable yet, but that would require specialized, sensitive equipment that is far beyond the antiquated parts I can scavenge."

Recognizing the familiar rant (inasmuch Don ever ranted before), Leo placated, "It's alright Don. We'll work with what we have." Everyone knew of the enormous amount of time Don spent at the various junkyards, searching for stray bits and pieces with the hope they might be salvaged. The others tried to get out of going with him as often as possible – it wasn't very exciting standing around, watching Don sift through the battered and broken electronics. Raph especially hated it. Not because he was bored though, but because he couldn't stand seeing Don filter through other people's refuse. It wasn't what he deserved. Not at all.

Leo picked a tracker up, followed by Raph. All four tucked them away into their belts.

As Mikey and Raph started to head out of the lair, Leo watched Don. Some line of thoughts had already stolen his attention, and Leo wondered what had distracted him. He almost felt like asking - he knew the result was likely some technical complexity he had little hope of following - he wished that one day Don's answer would be something he could truly understand.

Leo interrupted Don from his reverie with a question. "Is there any special sections you want to focus on today?"

Quickly shaking his head, as if to free his mind from some recalcitrant concept, he turned to face Leo. "The south side." Donatello replied firmly. "I've had trouble getting adequate coverage – there are a lot of old winding passages in that area."

Leo nodded. "Then that's where we'll go." The four brothers walked out, and the door to their home closed behind them.

--

Some would say that the male rooster is the only animal which crows. This morning, however, there was a certain turtle, who, in his boasting, was quickly wearing on his brothers nerves. As they walked along the sewers to the designated starting position, Raph began to imagine all the ways in which he could quiet his youngest brother. "Mikey, if ya repeat yourself one more time..." Raph rolled his eyes. "You are not a ninja master of hide & seek."

Don added his two cents in. "Mikey, I don't think they give out trophies for that at the Battle Nexus."

Frowning, Mikey pondered this one. "Then we'll just have to start a new competition. Look, we could be the founders of an entire new ... ..."

He went on, but wisely, everyone had tuned him out. Leo looked like he might have to interrupt Mikey, to point out some impossibility, but Raph stopped him. "Let him keep it up." He smirked. "Should make him easy to find later."

Letting Mikey and Raph go on ahead, Leo dropped back to talk with Don, who was going slower than usual. "How are you feeling?," he murmured, careful to keep his voice low.

"I'm fine." Don's reply was mild, though terse.

Leo took a moment reconsider his next few statements. "You ... haven't quite been yourself lately. The last few days you've been rather on edge. I don't think I've paid enough attention to it."

"I don't need a caretaker." This time Don's voice was sharp.

"That's not what I meant, Don." Leo tried to keep the frustration from his voice.

Don took a deep breath. "I know. I ... I'm just a little short on sleep, I think. There's so much that needs my attention." He laughed, softly and slightly harshly. "You know my dream last night was that I was not sleeping, but lying in bed thinking all night? All the projects, plans, and that never-ending list of things to fix - made corporeal - swirling around me, orbiting like some kind of strange moons." He seemed to realize he was rambling, and cut himself off. "Just a strange dream."

"Not too strange, if you realize how much work you really do." Leo chose his next words carefully. "It's time we took some of that load off of you. When we get back, we'll start figuring out how to divide up chores again."

"I'm not sure I want Mikey, or Raph for that matter, anywhere near my work areas." Don said wryly.

"Me neither. But some of the simpler things, I think we can manage."

Don did not look convinced. "I don't want to have to just redo it later. It'll be easier if I did it in the first place." His tone turned defensive and yet nearly pleading. "It's my responsibility."

_Oh, be careful here_, Leo thought to himself. He knew how reluctant he would be to relinquish any aspect of what he considered his duties. "I'm not trying to take anything away, Don. I just think we could make the process more efficient for you - give you more time for the more ... technical and complex projects."

Don considered this. Slowly, he nodded. "That does make a logical sense." His eyes brightened, as if he was already imaging what all he would finally have time to do.

"I'll let you think about what you can hand over to us. We'll talk later to finalize the divisions." Leo gave Don a half-smile. "In the meantime, I'd better correct our direction - we've been heading too far east." Leo sped up to reign in the wayward Mikey, who was far too busy taunting Raph than paying attention to which turns he ought to be taking.

Following Leo through the winding tunnels, Don pondered the implications of the previous conversation. The expression on his face grew distant, clearing of any emotion running beneath the surface. Simply being in close company of Don now, would have evoked the same uncomfortable sensation brought about by unstable weather, when violent thunderstorms could lurk inside sunny days.

--

As they continued to weave along, in and out of side passageways, Don caught Mikey trying to get his attention. Don knew that look. That was the Mikey patented "I'm-planning-something-but-I-need-your-help" look. Don grinned as he dropped back and took the indicated right-hand turn. There was fun to be had.

Raph commented on the silence first. "Where did Mikey ... oh, and Don ... go?"

Without even glancing around, Leo replied. "They disappeared together off to the west about two intersections ago."

"Leo, is there anything you don't pay attention to?"

"When Mikey is involved? ... No."

Raph snorted. "Point taken." As they continued to move down the tunnels, Raph craned his head to the right, looking for signs of his younger brothers. "So. What do ya think they're plannin'?"

Leo slowed down. "Let's find out. We'll call it a pre-test to the day's training." A slightly mischievous look glinted in his eyes, one which he would never admit to.

"Now you're talkin'." Raph and Leo back-tracked their path and started tracking the soon-to-be out-pranked pranksters.

Branching off two nodes in, they noticed their chosen path came to a T intersection ahead, splitting off into two directions. Jogging along, Raph was about to Leo if he wanted to flip for it, when Leo grabbed Raph's arm.

"Hey, Leo, what -" Raph's complaint died there when he saw Leo's face. Startled, he scanned the tunnel, searching for what had so alarmed his brother.

In the middle of the intersection, draped over a plank sticking up from the murky water, laid a piece of tattered orange fabric.

--

Without a word, they split up, each running down their own tunnel.

Leo ran down the west passageway, scanning for any sign of his two youngest brothers. Concern clamored around the edges of his focus, threatening to crowd out reason. The tunnel curved around, coming almost back around to where Raph and he had split up. Leo caught a glimpse of someone turn the corner in front of him. Putting on a burst of speed, he rounded the corner.

And almost ran straight into Don. Who was standing, quite calmly, on the edge of this junction, concentrating intently on his cell.

"Don! What --"

Don's head shot up. Harshly, he gestured for Leo to be quiet. Confused, Leo stopped, caught between the apprehension of a still missing brother and the eerie calmness of his other brother in front of him.

Don lifted up his free hand, and began a countdown.

3... Leo tensed.

2... He didn't like this at all, not knowing what was happening.

1...

A surprised, and somewhat outraged, yell broke the silence, in a distinctly Raph-like voice. It was followed closely by splashing noises and ... Mikey's laughter. In the next few moments, the sounds of the resulting chase echoed around the passages.

Leo closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. Then about four more, for good measure. "Do I want to know?"

Don cheerily replied, "Nope!," as he put his cell away.

There was a great deal that Leo wanted to say right then. However, he didn't particularly trust himself to speak right then. The effects of adrenaline were still making themselves known - and he wanted to be very, very calm when he explained why this was most inappropriate and not at all humorous. Unbidden, a phrase Don once told him came to mind. _A secondary reaction to fear is anger_. Of course, Don had been musing on his more hot-headed brother and not him, but a true statement nonetheless. Leo had another reason not to tirade at his brother currently in front of him – Don was _smiling_. As much as Leo disapproved on the last little stunt, he was glad to see Don seemed to be breaking out of his dark mood of late.

As they made their way to the starting point, Leo tried to array his thoughts. The seriousness of that prank pulled was obviously lost on Mikey. He knew as soon as he brought it up though, Mikey would figure out just how well Leo himself had been tricked as well. That was not something Mikey would let lie either. He ground his teeth. To be quiet gave tacit approval, and to reprimand pointed out how much he had fallen for it. And he _had_. He fumed silently, as he realized how much control he had lost in his near panic. Mikey's trick might have been in poor taste, but how he reacted to it should have been in his own control. Leo vowed to talk to him later, one on one, when they were going to have a rather sobering discussion of the definition of funny.

Don and Leo only waited seconds before Mikey ran in with (a still dripping wet) Raph on his tail. Mikey flipped on top of a set of pipes and sat down, overlooking his brothers. "You should have _seen_ your face!," he exclaimed at Raph. "You need to lay off the caffeine, bro. My mask isn't even the same _color _as that scrap," he added, waving a mask tail. Raph's response was indistinct, but Leo was positive he heard something muttered about Mikey eating his cell later.

Raph took this opportunity to glare at Leo. Leo could almost hear the blame in that look. _I thought you 'paid attention to everything when it comes to Mikey'. _Leo failed to cringe. He could handle a lot more than a pissed off Raph. Really, he's been used to _that _for years.

Turning away from Raph, Leo addressed the room (though mostly directed the first comment at Mikey), "It's time to get down to business. I've already laid out the boundaries, based on Don's requirements. Mikey - you have a 2 minute head start. Use it wisely." Leo nodded to Don.

"I still hold the record ... I bet it'll take you all at least 30 minutes before you even see my bandanna tails," he boasted. "So, when are you going to start timing?"

"10 seconds ago." Don's hand was still on his stopwatch. "You might want to think about moving now."

Mikey's eyes widened. "Bye!," he called out over his shoulder as he disappeared into the shadowed tunnel.

Don shook his head amusedly. He walked over to a corner and started to fiddle with what looked like a crack in the bricks.

"Don, what are you doin'?" Raph looked a little impatient. He probably wanted to be the first to find his little brother. There was, after all, some evening of scores to be done.

"Can't see it from there, can you?" Don chuckled. "It's one of my sensors. I'm checking that it has power – that's about all I can do here now." He beckons them closer. "See, there this flap that covers the power light from the front. But it you look behind, say if you put a strip of paper behind it, then you can see the reflection of the red LED - indicating it has power."

He glanced at his watch. "Time mark in 5."

Raph grinned. "Happy hunting."

"Time."

Everyone picked different passageways, and sped off into different directions.

Leo had to swallow sudden doubts about the wisdom of this training exercise. Something felt wrong about this. One of Mikey's movie axioms began to echo, end on end, through his head – _never, under any circumstances,_ _split the party._

--

Master Splinter looked up in slight alarm as the lair door softly rumbled open. "Is there something amiss Donatello? Why are you returning so early without your brothers?"

Donatello passed him by, as if heading for his computer console. He sighed, wearisomely. "The sensors just completely cut out. It'd be useless to continue the exercise as is." He rubbed his brow tiredly. "I just need a minute to bring them back up." Instead of continuing to his console though, he began to fish into his duffel.

A sudden paroxysm of coughing brought him to his knees. Rushing over, Master Splinter reached out to Donatello. Inches before he touched Don's shoulder, a hand closed over his wrist.

"My son!-"

The rest of Master Splinter's exclamation, whatever it might have been, was never uttered.

-


	5. Degringolade: Isolation

_Standard Disclaimer: TMNT is not mine. I only play with them for a bit. _

_Thank you for all your comments and PMs! They are very much appreciated. _

_Don has an extensive vocabulary – here's some useful words to know: D__egringolade (day-grang-guh-LAYD) noun - A rapid decline, deterioration, or collapse (of a situation). A__ccismus (ak-SIZ-muhs) noun - Feigning lack of interest in something while actually desiring it. A__photic (ay-FO-tik) adjective - Lightless, especially without sunlight. A__taraxia (at-uh-RAK-see-uh) noun - A state of freedom from disturbance of mind. M__anque (mang-KAY) adjective - Unfulfilled in realization of one's potential or ambition. M__isology (mi-SOL-uh-jee) noun - Hatred of logic or reason._

_This chapter was fun to write (:evil cackle:), I hope you all enjoy! _

* * *

Throughout the twisted and winding network of tunnels, the soft, hidden, red lights of active cameras flickered into life like obscene fireflies. Don leaned back into his chair and stretched out his arms, fingers clasped together. Straining the stretch tight along his wrists and tendons, he exhaled slowly. Rebooting the whole security system was necessary to incorporate the new programming, but the few minutes of downtime was quite worth the end result.

Absent-mindedly twirling a pen in his left hand, his right turned on the monitors. "Let's see what everyone is up to, shall we?," he announced to the empty room.

--

Leo was getting frustrated, but he did have to admit that Mikey was _excellent_ at hiding. It came with being the youngest, he supposed. On occasion, through the twists and turns of the sewers, he had caught sight of Raph on his right. He seemed to be having as much luck finding Mikey as he was. Worrisomely, Leo's left remained quiet and completely devoid of Donatello's presence.

He _wanted_ to focus on finding Mikey. He was proud of Mikey's ability. But it spoke poorly to his own skills, if he was not able to track Mikey. Possible scenarios filtered through his mind. Dark imaginings, perhaps, but necessary for the strategist who tries to foresee all issues. IF Mikey was separated from the rest of us. IF he was being hunted down by an enemy, and decided to hide. He might be injured, he might not have a working cell. _I have to be able to find him, in any circumstance._

However. It had also been an uncomfortably long time since he had seen Donatello. He had been burned once by those two this morning, but he would not let that stop him from being concerned. That was simply what responsibility was. He remembered a story, read to him long ago. A boy that cried "Wolf!", even though there was none. Eventually, people stopped coming to help him, having found no danger over and over again. The wolf then did actually come, but no one paid attention to the boy. Leonardo swore to himself that he would have _always_ come, no matter how many times it wasn't real. He was appalled at the boy's antics for attention and had several things he wanted to explain to that kid. But it was the villagers' realization - that they ignored cries for help and let something horrible happen, because they didn't care enough to find out if it was fake this time or not – _that_ was what left its mark in Leonardo's memory.

Leo abandoned his current direction, abruptly taking the next branch left and downwards. He knew Raphael was looking for Mikey. He began tracking Don.

--

Don tapped the glass of the monitor in front of him. "Are you looking for me, Leo?"

Don did not seem bothered by the lack of response from a silent room. He mused out-loud, uninterrupted. "You don't trust me alone, do you? Have you come to see if I've gotten in trouble? You pick the ... such wrong times to pretend to care. That's what you would say – that you were concerned for me, that's why you were searching for me. Not because you thought I couldn't handle myself, which is what you really think, isn't it? You'll let me go to the junkyard without you, even though you _know_ none of the others will go with me." His voice grew louder. "But a few minutes alone in the sewers in a game we've played since we were kids?" He whispered next. "No, then, and only then, do you come."

A laugh bubbled out, but the coughing fit it caused, left the remnant echo raspy. "You should be careful when you are start looking, Leo. You might not like what you find."

--

Leo was growing confused. The tracks he was following were leading back the way they had come. _Why did Don double-back here? I hope he's not meeting up with Mikey for another prank. _

Leo's cell rang. As he pulled it out, his mind started to run through the possible reasons why someone would be calling him _now. _The caller ID indicating it was Donatello did not allay his fears. "What's wrong?"

"Cut right to the chase, don't you Leo?" Don playfully replied. His non-panicked tone eased some of the tension in Leo's chest.

Don flicked the mute switch on his phone. He stared at it, and swallowed. "Calm. Breathe. I have to be calm to do this right. He needs to learn. He needs to understand."

He unmuted his phone. "I'm standing in the middle of a whole block of dead cameras. I'm betting the culprit is a short in my junction box by Elliot and 42nd. Why don't you spare a minute to check on it, before we waste all this time on the game?"

Leo was about to be annoyed at the tone, but he remembered the sensors were half the reason they were out here today. "Okay, Don. But I don't know how much help I'm --"

Don made a dismissive sound. "All you have to do is tell me what you notice."

Leo walked along the same path he was already on, tracking Donatello's prints until they disappeared into an entrance on the left. He frowned. He really needed to impress upon him the need to always use stealthy techniques. A three-toed footprint would bound to get more attention than they could afford. He ducked through the opening and spoke to Don. "I'm passing through the arch now. Where's the junction box?"

As Leo moved further past the arch, he realized several things in rapid succession. One, it was a room, with the only visible entrance behind him. Two, Don's footprints only went in. The third got spoken. "Wait. How did you know I was the closest one to the --"

A hiss of hydraulics cut him off. He managed to get a glimpse of a brick wall, sliding into place, before the corridor light disappeared.

Darkness washed over Leo's eyes. "Don! The door..." (_what door?! - _his mind screamed at him) "...just closed. Can you open it?"

"Yes." The silence grew.

Leo ignored how fast his heartbeat really was. "Don? Anytime now."

"No, not yet. That would be ... far too soon."

"Too soon for what, Don? Look, just open the door." Leo didn't like the distance present in Don's voice, but that could be dealt with _after_ he was out of this room.

"I've invited you in under this red rock. I need to show you something."

Leo blinked, bewildered. "What? Show me something? Show me what?"

"Shhhh. I'm trying to remember. Come in, come in under this red rock. Ah! I will show you fear in a handful of dust! Yes, that was it. It's a shame you don't read poetry."

"Donatello," Leo voice was tight and controlled. "If this is your idea of a sick joke, it can end now." He tried to push away the creeping dread tightening inside him.

"No, no joke. A game perhaps, but not a joke. Jokes are funny. This is not."

As Don's voice got more and more odd, Leo grew stiller and stiller. When he next spoke, it was careful. A tone one might use on young children, or on wild animals. "Donnie, can you tell me what going on?"

Don ignored the question. "Do you know what it's like? To be alone, even though your brothers are within reach? To be a stranger in your own home?"

Leo wanted to snap back that of course he did and Don very much knew when. But he was quite cognizant that it would not help matters right now. The reality of the situation was weighing on his mind. _Don _had just _trapped _him in this room. He stayed quiet.

"Do you know what I want? Do you have any idea what it might be? I want a family that actually _cares. _I could lock myself into my lab for days and no one would bother to even see if there was anything the matter. Or if there was a single thing they could do to help. No, if I was interrupted, it would be that _my services_ was required. A broken toy, a malfunctioning water heater, TV signal on the fritz. You all were always taking, and never offering. Now you want to take more away. You said it earlier today - divide up my responsibilities. I know what you are doing. You're trying to take it all away. Make me obsolete; I'll have nothing left to call my own. You'll write me out of your lives. Useless."

While Don was ranting, Leo closed his eyes and visualized the room from his memory. He took three steps directly behind him and turned around. The cold bricks were rough under his fingers. With the faint light from the cell, he traced the mortar grooves, searching for the door's edge.

Don slammed his hand on the table. "But your plan won't work, you see. Who is going to actually do my work? Do you honestly think you can handle it? I can imagine it now – _Mikey _in charge of the lair's electrical wiring. Do you think it would be seconds or minutes before he electrocuted himself?" He barked a short laugh. "Do you know he used a movie marathon for a reason not to go with me to the junkyard? And that's just a trip where he has to stand look-out. But no, that's too mundane, too boring for him. Raphael, he just stands there and scowls. Like he can't stand being there at all. Nevermind that I'm attempting to find parts for his motorcycle he's mangled once again."

Don sighed. "And then there is you."

Leo froze.

"When was the last time you came with me to the junkyard? I want you to think very, very hard on that one. I already know what the answer is, and I think you do too." The soft squeak on Don's chair rolling back punctuated the silence.

"Wasn't important enough to you, was it? '_Take one of the others_.' They didn't want to go either. I had to bribe them – set Mikey up with a new game, an upgrade to Raph for the bike. More work that I'd just need to find more parts for. Very quickly, I learned it was easier to go on my own."

"And you, Leo. _You _were never there when I needed you. But I understand you now. I do." Don leaned forward in his chair. "It didn't look like I needed help. You are only there when you can come in and save the day - play hero for the younger brothers. You like rescuing us, don't you? You want us to look up at you with adoration at Our Protector, Our Fearless Leader, Our Savior. Of course, your lecture comes next, like you didn't want to have to save us. Such a sad accismus. Now that I realize this, I think I pity you. You need us to need you. Without that, you aren't anything, are you?"

A deep weariness deadened Don's next words. "Was I not worth saving? In anything? I was alone, and you cast me aside."

Leo shuddered, his voice barely a whisper. "I ... I didn't know. I thought - I thought you could take care of yourself. I had enough to handle watching out for Mike and Raph. You weren't someone I had to worry about all of the time. I believed in you." His other hand fell to his side. "I... I trusted you."

"You abandoned me."

Leo's eyes shut in reflex against the sting of that accusation. He struggled to remain composed, but an emptiness had opened in his chest, stealing his breath. With sudden desperation, his hands sought out the wall in front of him again, reaching out in both directions for a groove, a chink, _anything_ that could get him out of this nightmare.

Don simply watched, his eyes hard and unforgiving. He waited for long minutes, every ticking second focused on the scene before him. Finally, he spoke. "That won't work Leo. You can't open it from the inside ... or from the outside actually. You only can from here, where I am. After all, I designed it that way. There's actually another door, also sealed at the current moment. An escape route, if you will. A switch behind the second closes both – trapping any would-be pursuers. Quite clever, don't you think?"

Leo paused, sifting through implications of that. "You can see me." He snapped shut the phone, killing its feeble glow His eyes had become accustomed to the darkness. Any light at all in this room would shine like a beacon now. He turned around, knowing he would find it. The telltale red light illuminated a corner, the half-missing brick sheltering the camera evident. Leo drew a katana, crossed the room in a half second, and without hesitation plunged it deep into the crack.

--

Don watched amused as the last image on the one monitor died, cutting into static. He chuckled. "Oh, so predictable. So very, very predictable. They never do learn, do they? You give them something to find, and they stop looking." His fingers flew over the keyboard, and the monitor came back to life. False color described the warmth of a body against the cool walls. "That room was _meant_ to be pitch black. Do you honestly think I would leave the power light on it? No, and more so, an infrared camera would be far more appropriate." Don smiled. "Thermal imaging works so well in aphotic environments."

He frowned. "However, you were not supposed hang up. That not how it works." He tapped his headset, redialing the last number.

Leo stared at the ringing cell. _Do I want to answer? Don's ... Don isn't well. _Indecision caused by the rising panic forced him to listen to it ring over and over, his hand clenched at his side. _He needs help. Maybe I could get through to him?_ _I can't leave him like this_.He grabbed the phone, hitting the speaker button.

"Ah, so you did finally decide to answer. That wasn't very nice, making me wait like that."

"Don, this isn't like you," Leo began slowly, gently. He let a note of pleading into his tone, "You're not thinking straight, Donnie. Please, let me help you." _Donnie, please, please take this bargain. _"Why don't you let me out, and I'll come down to the lair and we can talk about all this? I promise I'll listen to everything you have to say."

"No, you are wrong on that point. My mind is clearer than it ever has been. I have gained ataraxia. You want to wrap me around your finger again. Back into this manque existence in which you've forced us. Maybe those chains of control you bind us with – perhaps they were made to be broken. Then we would truly know what we were missing. Raphael might be close to the truth, though that misologist would never fully realize the reason. Did you plan that? To hold us so tightly, wound up like a spring, that when we finally did break free, there would be no stopping us?"

Leo didn't know how to respond to that question. Things were spiraling out of control too fast. Don was jumping from topic to topic like a leaf caught in a storm, his mood fluctuating by the second.

Don didn't wait for an answer. "I've said all I can. I just have one more thing to offer you. An insight, if you let it." Keys clicked quietly. "Keep your phone on. I'll pipe down what's about to happen. You will be able to listen, but not interfere. A strange parallel – now you'll be the one cut off, separated from the rest of your brothers."

Leo's heart jumped. "Don! Don't _do _this. Please just -"

In irritation, Don switched the sound off. He could see Leonardo continuing to talk, but it wasn't anything he wanted to hear.

"Oh, my poor brother." Don's brow wrinkled for a moment, uncertainty crossing his face for a moment, before he shook his head. "You have no idea what lies in front of you. You'll be able to hear them, but they can't hear you. You can't see them, you can't go to them, or protect them. Maybe you'll learn to actually listen to us, rather than just hearing."

"Enjoy your show, Leo. I have others I must attend to."

* * *


	6. Degringolade: Panic

_Wow, sorry guys. Those six months just flew on by, didn't they? Um. Oops. Anyway, here it continues! Enjoy the creepy insane Don ... I know I do. ::evil grin:: _

_Standard Disclaimer: TMNT is not mine, but Mirage Studio's. I only play with them for a bit. _

--

Mikey laid on his back, staring at the pipes running only inches above him. His attention was caught on a joint in one of the pipes - for no good reason, other than there was a water drop slowly forming on one side. He tried to remember how far he was in counting. He was pretty sure he had gotten up to the forties already. Fifties? He groaned, albeit silently. _Who ever thought of the 'count to a hundred' thing? I mean I get that I have to keep hiding for some time after I've last heard anyone. You know, just to make doubly sure that they aren't still lurking about. _Mikey shifted, trying to find a less uncomfortable position. _... Just 'cause I once (once!) broke out of hiding too quick while we were on patrol one night. Leo was all over my case for that. _

_And since I'm pretty sure that was Leo I avoided a few minutes ago, I'm _so_ staying here for a bit longer. He probably counts to a hundred and five. If he counts at all -- maybe he just 'knows' with his spooky ninja sense. _In the meantime, the unnoticed water drop had grown, almost imperceptibly, but continuously, until it finally fell free from the pipe above -- and six inches later splattered coldly on Mikey's forehead.

_Ewww. _He shifted down a bit, well clear of any future drops. His thoughts chased around ideas of where his brothers might be, and if they were as bored as he was. He wondered, if he stayed here long enough, would his brains leak and drip out of his ears? Because it certainly felt like it.

"Okay, this is just boring," Mikey announced quietly (well, somewhat quietly) to the pipes. He started to maneuver his way to an opening in the maze of pipes around him. He knew that none of his brothers could even fit up here, even if they ever thought of checking for him up here, wedged between two layers of pipes.

His cell rang.

Mikey scrambled to silence the (very, very loud) sound, smacking his head on a vertical pipe. He juggled it open, glanced at the caller ID and whispered, "Hey, Donnie, I'm trying to _hide_ here."

"I know. I thought you might be getting bored by now," Don chuckled. "Lonely?"

Michaelangelo gaped at the phone. "Huh, what? Well, yeah, kinda." Another drop of water, unnoticed, dripped onto the pipes. "Hey, wait a minute! How do _you _know?"

"Ah, see, I know everything." Mikey heard some kind of tapping or clicking through the line before Don next spoke. "I must applaud your ability at finding that hiding spot. I doubt the others would have ever looked in such an obscure location. Although," Don paused. "That position is rather hard to get out of, isn't it? Hrm, yes, it probably is. Ah, that's a wonderful idea."

Mikey's mind spun, trying to keep up with Don's ... ramblings? "Uh Don, what's a good idea?"

"How fast do you think you can get out of there?

_Huh? _Covering his confusion, Mikey joked. "Didn't we already do the timing thing already?"

"Consider this a retest. Time mark .... _now._"

Mikey clambered to the opening, clumsily stuffing the phone, still open, into his belt. Dropping through the opening, he snaked around a couple of thick pipes, before flipping down to the tunnel floor. He landed on the narrow walkway running along the edge of the tunnel wall. The rest of the tunnel was running with murky, unpleasant water that he tried not to think of what could be lurking underneath.

He gave quick glances up and down the tunnel, hoping that none of his other brothers had just found him. Pulling his cell from his belt, he tried to express all of his questions at once. "Okay, Donnie, what was that all about? How did you know where I am? Why aren't you out here? Why are you calling me? Hey ... is this some kind of joke?"

"Ooooh, I know." Mikey nervously edged towards the next junction. "Raph put you up to this, didn't he? He's still sore about this morning? Time to prank the prankmeister?"

Mikey attempted to watch all directions around him at once, anticipating the trap to spring any minute now. "... Maybe not Raph. Was it Leo? One of his crazy tests?"

Don sighed, though it sounded almost amused. "No, I'm afraid they can't take credit for this. I suppose you could say it's all my idea."

Somehow, this is was not very comforting to Mikey. "An idea of what? Like seriously Don, what's going on?"

"Hrm." Don frowned in concentration. "How to put this in a way you'd understand. Now that _is_ a challenge."

"Tell me. What is it about those monster movies that make you like them so much? Is it the fear? The hopelessness? Knowing that the creature is right behind the next corner, and only being able to watch the unaware soon-to-be-victim blithely walk down the corridor? Is it a mere adrenaline rush, or something deeper?"

Mikey stopped, the intent to find another hiding spot forgotten Instead, rooted in place, he listened.

"Do the movies confine those horrible imaginings to themselves? That since they are real only in our imagination, only on film, that they can't possibly be true? Maybe we should start to ask where the inspiration came from, for those movies? From where did those writers pull these monsters from?"

Mikey finally interjected. "Donnie, you aren't making any sense! Quit kidding around...." He floundered for what to even say next. "... what is that you want?"

"Those monster movie victims – what did they want? They wanted someone to help them, didn't they?"

Mikey was not expecting another question. "Uh. Yes?"

"If someone else rescued them, did they ever learn from it? Or did they repeat the same mistakes over and over again, killing themselves and those foolish enough to stay near?"

"Well, um. Some of them learned. Not all though ... especially not the panicky girls – they always get eaten. Or killed. Sometimes both." Mikey knew he was babbling, and what he saying wasn't making him feel any better so far. "But you always knew the hero was going to live. Well, mostly. Anyway, even if he, were on their own – they would live through anyway – and take out the monster, and probably rescue a pretty girl or something like that on the way."

Don laughed. "Well, there's not likely to be any pretty girls here. But now ... do you think you are a hero? Would you survive one of those movies?"

"Sure, I mean I know all the rules not to break. And then, you know, there's all of us." Mikey tried desperately to squish the little thought running around in circles crying '_Never split the party. Never go out alone,' _ over and over again. "You know, that's a good idea. How about I call up Raph and Leo and then, uh, we all discuss horror movie survival tactics? We could, um, have a marathon, at home, in the nice safe lair, and I'll make popcorn howdoesthatsound?"

Mikey could have sworn he _heard_ Don's smile, and it wasn't a comforting sound.

"Sorry Mikey, but neither of them are going to answer right now." Don glanced over to a few monitors, noting Leo still futilely trying to be heard, and Raph wandering down a passageway. "I'm afraid you don't get help from them this time. Ah, sweet Michelangelo, this one you are on your own. You can ask for assistance, a hand, simply someone else there --- but you won't get it now. This will be a new experience for you, I think. It will be somewhat disconcerting, especially at first. Then, once you understand, then you'll know."

Don held his head in his hands. "Oh Mikey, I don't want you to know. But I do know. And because you don't know, you do things. Things you'd never do, if you know. Do you know how quiet the junkyard gets in the middle of the night? Your focus pinpricks on the only sound there is – your own breath – it becomes so loud, you can barely hear anything else?"

Mikey would have dropped the cell if it wasn't reflexively clamped in his hand. None of this made sense. He was dreaming - he _had to_ be dreaming. Panic bubbled up, and he did the only thing he could think of to get away from the apparently crazy Donnie. He hung up.

Don frowned at the monitor again. "They keep doing that, don't they?" He tapped the redial button.

Mikey yelped and flung the ringing thing away, as if it had bit him. The cell bounced off a wall with a crack. As luck would have it, the cell did not land back on the walkway, but instead fell with a plop into the waterway. A faint second ring mocked from under the surface, before it too was swallowed by the putrid water.

Mikey turned and ran. He didn't know where he was running to exactly. Normally this wouldn't have concerned him too much – usually he would be running with his brothers, and _they_ knew where they were going. But not this time. Panic pushed that all that introspection to the side for the moment, and Mikey ran faster. When he couldn't run anymore, then, then he could figure out what was next.

Don zoomed out on the map he was viewing, and watched the orange tracer blip further and further away.

"I'm sorry Michaelangelo, I truly am. Sometimes there really is a monster under your bed. And sometimes no one can hear your cry for help."

--

_tbc_


End file.
